


pole dancing

by waywardaussies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and ashton can't lie to him anymore, luke is terrible at pole dancing, michaels like in one scene, really funny i swear!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/pseuds/waywardaussies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton doesn’t know how to tell Luke he sucks at pole dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pole dancing

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know what the show "King of Queens" is, then i highly suggest you learn. as well as watch this video that this one shot is based off of. i took most of the dialogue from the scene, but other parts are changed. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJiZjxqipdM
> 
> (i really suggest watching this before reading !!)

Ashton loves his boyfriend so much, so much so that he would do anything for him. He would go to the ends of the Earth to make him happy, he would kill himself if that meant saving Luke. But if there was one thing Ashton couldn’t do. Watch Luke try and pole dance.

It all started a few weeks ago, when Ashton was whining about how their sex life was getting a bit dull from dating so long. The blonde boy actually agreed, feeling that it needed to be spiced up a bit, which is when he suggested he take some pole dancing classes. Now, Ashton being the normal 22 year old he is, fully supported this plan, excited to see his baby learn something so sexual.

So Luke signed up for classes close to their apartment, going there every Friday night and learning the ropes. He even convinced Ashton to install a pole in their bedroom so Luke could show Ashton his moves while in bed. At first, Ashton was so excited, anticipating seeing Luke show him what he learned that night. That is, until Ashton actually saw Luke pole dance, and he suddenly felt the urge to never let Luke touch a pole again.

The problem was Luke was a literal thinker, never reading between the lines, and only understood things in black and white. So when he does each move, it’s so robotic and fake it makes Ashton want to jump out the window from frustration. However, he couldn’t tell Luke this, fear that his boyfriend would be upset and depressed about his failed attempt. So Ashton faked each smile and praise, watching as Luke beamed, and feeling his own heart shrink from guilt.

One night, Ashton went to Michael’s house for some beers while he waited for Luke’s class to end, and he explained everything that was going on in their relationship. Michael sighed, resting his beer bottle on his knee as he shook his head.

“Ash, you have to tell him. If you let this go longer, you’ll only hurt him more when he finds out that he really does suck! Especially if he finds out from someone else.” 

“I can’t do that Mikey. You have to see how happy he is when he comes home and shows me his terrible moves. I’ll be breaking his heart.” Ashton explains. But after much argument, Ashton takes Michael’s advice, going back home to wait for Luke to show him what he learned that night. However this time, Luke is home early, lying on their bed on his side and wearing only a pair of boxers.

“Hello there.” Luke said in a low voice, eyes focused on his boyfriend. Ashton walked into the room, an awkward smile playing on his face. “Come in.” Luke got up off the bed and walked over to the radio that sat on one of their dressers. He pressed play, sexual music taking up the while room, and made his way over to the pole, when Ashton quickly slide passed him and turned the music off. 

Luke looked at Ashton confusedly, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he asked, “Why’d you turn it off?”

Ashton thought quickly. Maybe instead of telling Luke he was bad, Ashton can stall the horrible pole dancing. “Oh, nothing I just thought we could do something different tonight.”

“Really, like what?” Luke’s voice had such a sexual undertone, that if this was any other night, Ashton would be attacking Luke’s lips and touching him everywhere. But this isn’t like most nights. “You want to play daddy and baby?”

“Uh-how about I do something sexy for you?” Ashton suggested quickly, rubbing his hands nervously. “You want a sexy massage?”

“Ooh sure!” Luke says excitedly, his sexual front dropping as he went over to the bed to lie on his stomach. Ashton thought he was in the clear, thought that he could just massage Luke and he would forget about the pole dancing. Ashton climbed onto the bed next to Luke and started rubbing his shoulders. The younger boy let out many moans, causing Ashton to be very happy (if Luke keeps up the moaning, they can have sex without the pole dancing!). “Oh this is so relaxing, I could just go to sleep.”

Ashton perked up, taking that information and running with it. Maybe they can have sex another night. “Well, you just go ahead then.”

“Nope, I’ve got some new moves to show you that I think you’re going to love.” Luke started to get up when Ashton pushed down on his shoulders forcefully.

“No, you can sleep it’s ok.”

“Ash!” Luke whined, rolling out from under Ashton’s hands. He gave his older boyfriend a questioning look as he smirked. “We can sleep later. Now, I’ve got some moves to show you.” Luke got up off the bed and made his way to the radio. Ashton turned around and sighed, watching as Luke turned the music on then swaggered over to the pole. This is normally when Ashton would fake a smile and give him false praise. But no, not tonight. Ashton had to be a man and have the guts to tell Luke he sucked.

After Luke’s 5th attempt at trying to wrap his legs around the pole, Ashton jumped off the bed, yelling, “Stop!” as he turned the music off hastily.

“Ash, what gives?!” Luke asked, starting to get a little frustrated with his boyfriend. 

“Luke, baby. You know I love you right?” Ashton started, trying to ease his way into it. When Luke nodded, that gave Ashton the strength to continue. “Lukey you’re horrible at this.”

“What?!” Luke asked shocked. “You think I’m horrible?!” 

“Horrible is a strong word… but yeah you’re horrible.”

“I can’t believe this… So for the last month you’ve been pretending to like it?” 

“Yeah…” Ashton admitted, fiddling with his fingers. “I’m sorry baby. But so what this didn’t work out. You’re still the sexiest man I’ve ever known!”

Luke looked at Ashton for a long time, before pulling his fist back and colliding it with Ashton’s gut. Ashton grunted, doubling over as Luke made his way passed him. “You’re an ass.”

Once Ashton got his bearings, he turned to face Luke with a guilty frown. “I deserve that.”

“Do you know how humiliated I feel?! I’ve been making a fool of myself and you never told me!” Luke could feel tears brimming his eyes, but he as too stubborn to let them fall. Luke sat down on the bed, head in his hands as he rubbed his face tiredly. Ashton went to sit next to Luke, placing a hand on his shoulder, only to be shoved off angrily. 

“Look Luke, you’re too… you’re too structured to pole dance.” Ashton said after a moment of silence. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you’re…” Ashton tried to use his words correctly. “You’re not feeling it.”

Luke stared at Ashton for a long time until he finally spoke, repeating the last thing Ashton said to him. “I’m not… feeling it?”

“Yeah! Like that spin kick move you tried to do…” Ashton finally huffed, getting up off the bed as he mumbled a, “Lemme show you.”

The older boy went back over to the radio, pressing play, and then making his way to the pole, where he lazily twirled around it. “You have to become one with the pole. You have to feel it, enjoy who you are.” Suddenly, Ashton jumps and wraps his legs around the pole, straightens them, and twirls around as he slides down. Luke’s eyes widen as he watches his boyfriend do all the moves perfectly.

“Oh and you know that upside down move you do?” Ashton says once he is on his feet again. “You have to be here.” And again, in one swift motion, Ashton flips himself upside down, wrapping his legs around the pole as he slides down, one hand coming off and extending to his side. “You’re an angel. You’re an angel coming down from heaven. Be that angel.” Once he was on the floor again, Ashton gets back up and walks around the pole, adding in a few sexual grinds onto the pole as he tells Luke what to do to become better. 

“See, you just have to feel it. And become it.” That’s when Ashton finished, facing Luke finally as he lets in a deep breath. Luke spoke no words, only getting up from the bed and walking over to Ashton. Once he is in front of his boyfriend, Luke pushes Ashton against the wall and attacks his lips with his own. Ashton kisses back, both confused and turned on.

“W-Wa—” Ashton mumbles out against Luke’s lips. 

“Just shut up.” Luke says quickly, pulling Ashton towards their bed.


End file.
